


Pizza, Video Games, Romance???

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Choking, Don't Judge Me, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Kennfield, Kinky, Lube, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Restraints, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Top Chris Redfield, chreon, pure sin, this happened, this is sin, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Imma be real with you Chief, this is literally 28 pages of Leon being pegged multiple times by Chris. He just comes over to Leon's place to play Mario Kart, eat pizza, and then they fuck.





	Pizza, Video Games, Romance???

BSAA Medical Bay, 8:00 AM, (Chris’s perspective)

“Leon, hold still and let the nurse do her work.” Rebecca huffed in frustration watching Leon pull away from the wet cotton pad the nurse was blotting his face with. “Your cheek is caked in blood splatter, she’s just trying to clean you up.” 

“Pretty sure I’m capable of washing my face.” Leon grunted in protest but, stopped struggling as Rebecca commanded. I swear she has some sort of control over us. I had fallen into a habit of listening to her, no matter what. Usually, she only nags because she cares and has the best intentions, and it’s easier than putting up a fight. It appears in the short time she’s been around Leon, he developed the same habit too, and he can be a bit off the wall at times. Leon sat with a sour look on his face while the nurse cleaned the crimson blotches from his cheek. 

“Wouldn’t that be kind of hard when your arm is in a sling.” Rebecca gestured to his right arm hanging in said hospital sling. He too glanced down at it and shrugged. 

“Eh, I would work my way around it. I can still move my arm after all.”

“Don’t, Leon!” Rebecca hissed at him before he tried anything. The nurse meanwhile, rolled her eyes, shook her head and walked away. After sufficiently cleaning his face off. 

Rebecca sighed, leaned back in her hospital bed and continued. “Besides, Chris had his face cleaned up too. And you’re not seeing him complaining.” She gestured over to me. Mildly annoyed, I finally looked up from the book I was reading, the one DC gave me. Something to do while I rested. Now I’m being dragged into this. 

“Well, to be fair.” Leon began. “His face was covered in cuts and bruises. So they were probably cleaning them with antiseptic. I mean, look at all those bandages, Arias did a number on him.” 

Leon was referring to the guy the two of us killed the other night. An arms dealer who created a new type of virus that he tried to use on all of New York and on Rebecca. I’m happy with the knowledge that Leon and I were able to stop him and another act of bioterrorism. 

I chuckled. “I think Arias did a number on all of us.” 

“I dunno, you look like you suffered the worst of it.” Leon emphasized. 

“Weren’t you thrown against a wall? Like, literally thrown.” I closed my book and set it down. 

Leon arched his back, it made a loud popping sound. “And I still got my happy ass up and continued the fight. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Both of us turned to find Rebecca on her cell phone. “No, I’m just sitting here in the medical bay, listening to Wingus and Dingus here have a dick measuring competition.” She chuckled.

“Is she referring to us?” I glanced back to Leon. “Which one is which?” 

Leon shrugged. “Dibs on Wingus.” 

Rebecca hung up. “Well, take care guys. I’m heading back to the lab tomorrow.” 

“Damn, here I thought after we got out of here, we could play Mario Kart at my place.” Leon chuckled. 

“That actually sounds like a blast Leon, but the work of a scientist never stops.” Rebecca stretched her arms. “Sounds like that will have to be a boys night for you and Chris.” 

“Hey, maybe I have plans.” I sighed. 

“Aw c’mon, Redfield.” Leon smirked. “Don’t be shy.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Afraid to lose?” 

That triggered my competitive nature, my trap card, so to speak, and honestly. If he’s being serious. “You know what, you’re on.”

Two days later

I woke up, showered and looked around my room for any clean clothes. Haven’t gotten laundry done, so I had to do the sniff test. 

I found a clean black T-shirt and black jeans, both passing the sniff test. All there was to do now is to head on over to Leon’s place. I had realized when I left the hospital that I never been to where he lives. After texting him, I discovered that he lives in a fancy apartment complex. Third floor, apartment 308. 

One taxi ride and stair climb later and I was standing in front of a white door, the black, metal numbers on it reading ‘308’. I pressed the button under the number and heard the classic doorbell ring. 

“It’s me, Wingus.” I called out. “I’m here to kick your ass at Mario Kart.” 

“Bold of you to assume that.” Leon’s muffled voice came from the other side. “Hang on, Dingus.” 

I paused and furrowed my brow. Suddenly, I wish I had gotten dibs on the name Wingus.

There was a clacking sound, like a lock and Leon swung open the door. He’s wearing the same blue shirt, dark leather jacket and black jeans he was, when me and Rebecca found him and asked for his help on the Arias case. That kind of makes me feel better about my sniff test clothing. 

“Hey, just got back from a liquor run. Good timing, Redfield.” Leon said as he invited me inside. “Be sure to take off your shoes.” 

I nodded, taking off my boots and placing them next to his brown boots by the door. 

The interior is spacious and fancy. But, with the way Leon had it decorated, it gave off a very 90’s era grunge vibe. Some posters lined the walls, some of skeletons, some of skulls, some of guitars, some of motorcycles. There was one of a woman, posed seductively on a motorcycle, clad in a red dress. 

I can guess the woman who inspired him to get that. A woman Leon can’t seem to forget. Guess Ada was that special. There was also a Ghost Rider poster. Didn’t know Leon was into that, but it makes sense. 

An old stereo system served as a table for candles and incense trays. There was one that had a lit stick in it, a small trail of smoke wafting up into the air. A bag of sticks sat next to it, labeled ‘Sex on the Beach’. The stereo was softly playing, ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’, once again, fitting for Leon.

He strolled over to the full, open bar next to his kitchen and proceeded to place a couple bottles in the cupboards. Jack Daniels, Fireball Whiskey, Svedka, was that a bottle of Absinthe? That still exists? The bar had two neon signs, a white one of a figure of a nude woman and a red one that just read, ‘Fuck It.’

Leon then hopped over the couch and landed perfectly on the cushion in front of his big screen television. He grabbed two controllers on the coffee table and handed one to me. I slid onto the comfy cushion next to him and took the other controller off his hands. 

“You ready to go?” I asked. 

“You kidding?” He scrolled through his games and selected Mario Kart. 

“Let’s do this.” I said with a grin.

Leon picked Yoshi and I went with Toad, because why the fuck not, he’s an adorable little bastard. As soon as the race started, both of us were focused on the TV screen. I heard a sound coming from the direction of a door that was slightly a jar. I would hazard to guess that door lead to Leon’s room. But, I can’t be bothered with any other thoughts now. Have to focus. 

Suddenly, a black, furry thing landed in my lap. “Son of a-!” I blurted out and looked down. Big, green feline eyes, looked up at me from the fluffy, black mass. It’s a long haired cat that jumped in my lap, a loud, rumbling purr emanated from the cat’s soft body. That must have been the sound I heard.

“And Yoshi takes the lead, better hurry up, Redfield. You’re in last place.” Leon was already gloating despite the fact that we just entered lap two, but he was right, it can’t end like this. 

The cat immediately took its attention off me and walked over onto Leon’s lap, where it continued to purr even louder, swishing its tail in the rather annoyed face of Leon. 

“Oh God, please Felix.” He grunted at the cat as he focused intently on the screen. 

“Heh, didn’t know you had a cat, Leon.” I smirked as I side glanced at Leon’s struggle. 

“Yeah. His name is Felix and he can be a little shit.” Leon huffed as Felix settled into a cat loaf on his lap and purred with his eyes closed in the usual happy cat fashion. The distraction was enough for me to catch up to third. 

“Hey Chris, maybe you should help yourself by reaching over and petting my pussy.” Leon held back a laugh as he said that. And the only reason he did was to throw off my game. 

“Stop.” I sighed.

“Make my pussy purr, Redfield.” Leon chuckled. 

“Kennedy, you’re saying words and I don’t like these words you’re saying.” I shook my head as we rounded the third lap. 

I was stopped in my racing tracks by a shell. “What?! Did you just hit me with a green shell?!” 

“I dunno what you mean, I’m too far ahead.” Leon had the most condescending smirk on his face.

I glared as Bowser passed by and took off after him, nabbing shells of my own to throw. I locked on target and got my revenge before speeding by. 

Now, in second place, I had my eyes set on that damn Yoshi. 

“I’m coming for your ass, Leon.” 

“Sounds like a promise.” Leon shot me a wink.

I was a bit thrown off, to say the least. Did?… Did he just flirt with me? Nah, he wants to win, I can tell.

I steadied my aim, to focus that shell on Leon. We were quickly approaching the finish line. Just then, I saw Yoshi drop a banana peel. There was no time to dodge it. 

“Oh, you bitch.” I growled as Leon chuckled, taking the victory.

He grinned as he sat back, stroking Felix in his lap, like he was stroking his own ego. I shrugged, resigning in my defeat. I turned to look at Felix, his green eyes met mine, and he did the kitten slow blink at me, that all cats do when they’re happy. 

“So, where did this little guy come from?” I asked. 

“Felix was a stray that hung about. He followed me up to my place and I fed him. No one else seemed to want him, so I took him in.” Leon scratched behind Felix’s ear. 

“I wouldn’t expect that from you.” I raised an eyebrow.

“The hell are you talking about? What kind of asshole would turn away from a stray cat?” He proceeded to boop Felix on the nose, or the snoot, rather. “You can pet him.” 

Leon pulled his hand away, allowing me to have full access to the cat in his lap. I’m not one to turn down a soft, cute ball of fluff. 

I lightly scratched Felix’s head then moved down to his chin. He pushed his neck out and leaned his head into my hand, purring loudly.

“Oh, you found his one weakness. Chin scritches.” Leon smiled, ever so slightly. 

“Alright, quit distracting me with the cat. Let’s do a rematch.” I said petting Felix one last time before I went back to the battlefield. 

Leon’s grin returned.

“You’re on, Redfield.”

Felix seemed to take that as a sign. He rose to his paws, stretching and yawning, before jumping out of Leon’s lap and walking out of the living room, toward the kitchen. The sound of the cat snacking out of his metal food bowl can be heard faintly, seconds later. 

We exchanged wins and losses from there on, equally. Almost as if we’re evenly matched, like in hand to hand combat. That is, until we gave ourselves a challenge. Rainbow Road. And I decided to put a plan I have been thinking about into action. 

“Let’s spice this up a bit.” I suggested. 

“How do you mean?” Leon’s eyes remained as focused on the screen as mine. 

“Tell me something if you lose, and I’ll do the same if I lose.” 

“Like what?- Oh God.” Leon veered, nearly falling off the road. 

“Like, uh… How many women you have been with.” I threw that out at random as I tried to avoid driving off the road myself.

“Just women? What about men? Or other people in general? I’ve been with other men too.” 

“Wait, what?” I fully turned to him, my jaw dropped. 

“Shit.” Leon muttered. 

I turned and found both of us went off the rainbow road and Bowser took the victory. 

“Guess neither of us won. That’s okay, I suck at rainbow road.” Leon sighed. “So, by this logic, since both of us lost, I guess we should both talk about the women we been with.” He paused. “For me, that would be Ada, one time with Helena, there was also this woman named Angela. And for you, that would be Jill? Oh, I forgot to mention Clai-” 

“Hang on.” I interrupted. “You’ve been with another man?” 

“Yeah.” Leon shrugged. “Been with a couple guys actually. I mean, haven’t you? Like...” He trailed off. 

“Piers.” I immediately knew who he was referring to. “But, I didn’t know you were….” I wasn’t sure how to word it.

“Well, I don’t really care what’s in someone’s pants. If I like someone, I like them. I believe that would make me pansexual.” Leon explained. “Yup. So, is that what you want to talk about?”

I nodded lightly. 

“Why don’t you go first?” Leon leaned in. “Tell me about Piers.”

That was a loaded four words. “How do I really begin.” I turned away from the gaze of his piercing, blue eyes.

“You don’t have to begin anywhere.” His voice grew soft. “Hell, you don’t even have to tell me.” 

“Nah.” I chuckled. “He was a great guy, ya know. Strong fighter, always willing to help, the best partner I ever head. Was always there when I needed him, to give me a much needed pep talk or smack me upside the head.” I smiled, sadly. “It’s a shame he...” I paused again. “He said he did it for the BSAA...”

Leon sat silently, there was a short pause before he closed his eyes and nodded his head. There was another longer pause and I felt a tinge of guilt for bringing down the mood. That’s when something occurred to me, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey, can I tell you something slightly funny and kind of embarrassing?” 

“Uh, okay. Yeah sure, go for it.” Needless to say, Leon was a bit caught off guard. 

“Well, to be honest. Piers was the first guy I actually been with.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

Leon nodded in understanding as I turned back to him. 

I let out small sigh. “So, I guess it’s your turn.” 

“Oh.” A flash of surprise crossed Leon’s face. “You actually want to know. You want me to talk about my experimental high school years, where I would meet in the locker rooms in a little corner with other guys and make out? Or should I talk about the guys I hooked up with while on a mission?” 

There was more than just a couple for him. He has experience. Color me oddly intrigued.

“Wait.” I thought for a moment. “You remember back to high school?”

“That was so long ago.” Leon shrugged. “I don’t remember all of it. I do remember that experimental phase. I specifically remember one guy trying to take it a bit farther by sticking his hand down my pants. Let’s just say I get a bit, vocal. Not good when you don’t want to be caught and heavy petting between two guys was generally frowned upon back then. Looking back, my only regret is that it was kind of a public place, but at the privacy of home where your parents are, wasn’t any better. And we were stupid kids with a lot of raging hormones. Fuck if I remember his name though.” 

He leaned back. “As for the more recent ones, there was a guy I met in Spain, when I was there rescuing Ashley, his name was Luis. It was a one time thing, considering the circumstances, but it was a moment I won’t forget. Liked to whisper sweet nothings in my ear during, referred to me as ‘mi amor’ a couple times. I watched him die, right there, in front of me, couldn’t do anything to save him. Anyway, the higher ups at the DSO caught wind of it and that’s one of the reasons they put me on furlough. That and I knocked a guy out when he called me a ‘faggot’. Either way, they sent me to the Eastern Slav Republic where I met a guy named Buddy. He had sort of a love/hate relationship with me, and by that, I mean we were enemies and I was his prisoner. But, one moment we were left alone and we both decided, fuck it, might as well get a little kinky with this prisoner thing. In the end, we became friends. Still are to this day, he’s paralyzed, but that was the only way to stop the plaga he injected into himself then.” 

He chuckled. “Had no problem telling those higher ups that me and another man fucked then, at that point, there was nothing they could do. They knew they needed me. I also brought up the times that they never made a big deal about me fucking Ada Wong, despite the fact that she was technically our enemy. Wouldn’t it make more sense to put me on leave for sleeping with the enemy? Whatever.” He sighed. “Anyway, that’s it for me.” 

“The DSO sure has some issues if they’re worried more about you sleeping with someone of the same gender, than they do with someone like Ada Wong. Though...” I paused and smiled at Leon. “She does have her redeeming qualities.” 

He shook his head with a quiet laugh. “Is that what you would call it?” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and turned his focus to that. “It’s getting late and I’m starving. So, I’m ordering a pizza for us, sound good?” 

My stomach growled in response. “That answer your question?” 

Leon shrugged as he scrolled through his phone. “Well, it does now.” 

Felix the cat walked by us and nuzzled my leg as he did so, I petted him a bit until he wondered off. I focused my attention back to Leon. The sound of the song ‘Another One Bites The Dust’ by Queen softly filled the room, emitted at a low volume from Leon’s stereo system. The smell of incense was now more noticeable, it had a nice, sweet aroma to it.

I found myself spacing out as I stared at Leon. For as long as I had known him, he always had that same hair style. He used to be more of a sandy blond, now he’s more of a dark brunette. It’s gotten so long that it hangs in front of his left eye occasionally. I never really paid attention to how soft it looks. I wonder what he uses for his hair, how he maintains it. An annoyed part of me wants to brush it out of his face. Was that annoyance? Frustration maybe? 

If I could just brush it aside, I could see his eyes better. The color of his eyes are piercing. A sharp, light shade of bright blue. A sky blue or like the Caribbean or the Bahamas, that light colored sea water. As cheesy as it sounds, anyone could get lost in his eyes. In the absolute beauty of them. 

Maybe it’s the curiosity I harbor at this moment, upon discovering he’s pansexual. I mean, I guess I would be bi or something like that too, but Piers was a lot to discover about myself. Leon apparently got that out of the way in high school. But, still… He looks like the way he is dressed, he’s channeling his inner Deff Leopard. And most kids now a days would consider him to have an ‘emo style hair cut’, though there is just something so alluring about him. Would that be an attraction to him? Is it something I should act on? I mean, not unless he wouldn’t want to. 

I can’t deny whatever feelings are bubbling to the surface now. But, I definitely know this allure sounds like it is indeed an attraction. Maybe I couldn’t put down what it was before, but I know I wanted to be there for him and smack him upside the head when me and Rebecca found him and asked for his help, just like Piers would do for me. I feel like I’m just now seeing how incredibly sexy Leon is. 

My eyes narrowed in on his lips. He’s got very full lips, they look soft. Could I be able to?… I wonder….

I was pulled from my thoughts when he suddenly turned to me. “Hey, what toppings do you prefer?” 

“Not pineapple.” I emphasized. 

“Okay, so that rules out Hawaiian.” Leon glanced back at his phone, then at me. “There’s a taco themed one, that sounds good?” 

“That sounds like a combination of two great things.” I nodded.

“Going with that then.” He put his phone away, glanced to the tv screen, then turned back to me. “Ready for a rematch?” 

“You know it.”

We continued our game and our questions challenge. The pizza got here pretty quickly and we took a short break to stuff our faces. I laughed to myself watching Leon munch on a slice of pizza while feeding some of the ground beef topping to Felix. It was, kind of cute. Leon also got a 2 liter of Coke, which he used to make us each a Jack and Coke, over ice. And I’m not gonna say no to free alcohol. 

As we continued or challenge and added drinking to the fun, the questions got a bit more… Advanced. Worst break up, how awkward was losing your virginity, craziest ex? Stuff like that. Eventually, we just stopped adding the soda and just started taking long drinks out of the bottle of whiskey, itself, it was the honey flavored Jack Daniels, I noticed. Any filter we had on these questions gradually diminished with our alcohol consumption. Both of us started getting more bold. I even dared Leon to call Ada, he said he would if there was an easy way to get a hold of her. I shook my head at myself, realizing in my inebriated state, that it would be difficult to contact a spy. 

It wasn’t long before the alcohol went right through me and I had to use the bathroom. I asked him and he said it was through his room and to the left, pointing to the door that hung open just a crack. As I suspected, that was indeed his room. 

I peered inside his room and slid my hand along the wall for a light switch. Once I found it and flicked it on, the first thing I noticed was Felix stretching as he stood up from a cat bed in the corner, he wondered up and made his way past me out of the room. Leon greeted his cat and asked if Felix wanted to share another slice of pizza. Is that even good for the cat? Well, he’s just feeding the cat the meat, so it shouldn’t be that bad. 

I looked around the rest of his room, very open and spacious. There was a large wardrobe to the right wall next to me, which I’m pretty sure held his clothes and other items like that. On the wall opposite of me as I walked in, is a dresser, sitting on top of it was his badge, holster and his two guns. Both were unloaded, understandable since he only uses them for work. He could always use one to defend himself, just in case, but I faced Leon in hand to hand combat, so I would pity the sorry ass guy who would try and rob a federal agent. 

Next to the dresser was a large bed, with black sheets, probably to blend in with the cat hair, I noticed a lot of his furniture is black, much like his cat. The covers were light blue and the metal frame was a sharp, sterling silver. There was something that caught my eye though, something about that metal frame. It was red and lay just above the pillows, attached to said frame. I reached down and ran that material through my fingers, it was made of a thick, tough velvet. That’s when the realization hit me, these were wrist restraints. 

I felt my face become hot and decided it’s best to just go to the bathroom and stop snooping around my friend’s room, just to discover he has some kinks. I spun around to a door slightly ajar in the bottom right corner of the room, diagonal from his bed. I figured that was the bathroom and made a B-line. Turns out, it was. A nice, white and black tiled bathroom. I switched on the light to find it remarkably clean for a guys bathroom. There was a small, corner sink with a medicine cabinet that doubled as a mirror above it. To the right of the sink was a garbage can and the cat’s litter box and to the left was the toilet. With a toilet paper holder and a basket of refills sitting next to it, opposite of that was an open, spacious, walk-in shower with a sliding glass door, and next to that, in the upper right corner, a jetted tub. A frosted glass window peered in from the outside, on the wall just above the tub. The door handle, on the shower, also doubled as a towel rack.

I stopped admiring the place and took care of business. After flushing, I washed my hands and looked into the mirror, briefly wondering to myself where this night was gonna lead. I shook that thought as I dried my hands on the hand towel, hanging next to the sink and left. 

Walking out, I was greeted with the side of his room on the other side of his bed. On the wall next to the bathroom, sat two guitars in their stands, one acoustic and one electric, an amp next to the electric one. Huh? The guitar posters make sense now. Didn’t know he played. I kind of want to hear it sometime. Next to that, was a sliding glass door, the blinds pulled back, revealing a balcony. How could I miss a door leading to a whole balcony? I peered out and saw a comfortable reading chair and a table, which a small succulent rested upon. 

I was snooping around again. I shouldn’t be exploring his room like I’m in a video game looking for loot. I was about to leave when his nightstand, next to his bed caught my eye. On top of it rested a book, an empty space and his charging cord, for his phone, and a desk lamp. The night stand had two drawers and something was poking out of the bottom one. Being the type I am, I went to go tuck it back in when I saw what it was. The handle of a whip. 

Curiosity getting the best of me, I opened up the drawer. 

God damn. Leon didn’t have some kinks, he is a kinky fuck by the looks of it. There is a whip, a riding crop, more restraints, red duct tape called ‘love tape’, red, fuzzy handcuffs called ‘love cuffs’, a type of ball gag, teasers, some for just running along the skin, others for specifically, nipple play, anal beads and plugs, a pocket sized vibrator. Is that a leash and collar? It is. The collar reads ‘kinky bitch’. It’s also red, I’m noticing a theme of red here. There is also a bottle of lubricant that doubles as massaging gel and a box of condoms. At least he’s safe about it.

I quickly tucked the whip back and closed the drawer. My face felt flushed again. Yep, shouldn’t be searching through here, but I can’t help it. I glanced over to his wardrobe, wondering what fetish outfits he had in there. Knowing Leon, he would dress up as some sort of kinky joker, or relive his one day as a police officer, except, naughtier. But, the idea I couldn’t shake from my head is picturing him bound and breathless. 

I shut my eyes tight, but the image in my head became more clear. I opened my eyes and wiped the sweat from my brow, focusing on the black nightstand until I can clear that image from my head. 

I am. Really seeing him in a whole new light. Knowing he’s pan sort of changed things, from a friend to a friend I can, maybe do more with, if he’s willing to. 

My curiosity at peak levels, I opened the top drawer. There were only two items in there, a black pair of lace panties and a photograph. I picked up the photograph, the first thing I noticed is that it looked like it came from a digital camera and the photograph must have been taken on a timer. Because no one is holding the camera. It was taken in this bedroom and it was of him and Ada, on the bed, in a… Compromising position. And by that, I think the message she left on the card describes what’s happening in the picture perfectly.

‘Thanks for the ride, Handsome. XOXO.’ The message read, with a little lipstick, kiss mark from her at the end of the message. 

They both definitely looked like they were enjoying each other’s company. It was detailed enough, that I could see the collar and leash around Ada’s neck. Though she looked good, I can see why Leon is into her, literally and figuratively. I was focused more on Leon. His eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open, crying out. His expression hard, yet soft. As he gave in and fed his appetite, reaching the height of an orgasm. 

So, this is what his cum face looks like. I kind of want to see it for myself. Once again, that image of him, that fantasy came flooding back, except he’s making that face. I wonder what he sounds like when he moans. 

“Christ.” I whispered putting the photograph back next to the underpants, which were obviously Ada’s as a memento from that night. The desire I had, still there. I breathed, trying to think of anything that wasn’t remotely sexual. 

“Chris?” Leon called out from the living room and it pulled me back into reality. I took in a sharp gasp as I heard him continue to speak to me. “What’s taking so long? You die in there?” 

I closed the drawer and shook my head. “I’ll be right out.” I called back as I made my way to the bedroom door. Just as I left and headed for the couch. He jumped up and briskly walked by me. 

“Finally, I gotta piss too.” He grumbled as he walked by. I waited till I heard his bathroom door close and he was out of earshot before looking at Felix, sitting like a loaf on the couch and slow blinking at me. 

“You’re judging me aren’t you?” I muttered as I sat back down. Felix purred. “Don’t tell this to your owner. But, I know what he has in that nightstand.” Felix continued to purr softly. I heard the telltale flush, the sound of the running facet and footsteps as Leon waltzed back into the room and sat right back down next to me. Felix hopped off the couch and wandered back to his food dish. 

“Alright. Continuing where we left off.” Leon unpaused the game. And with that, we continued our drinking and gaming. 

At one of his victories, he set the whiskey bottle down after a long swig. 

“So, after one guy.” Leon grinned at me. “You think you would screw another one?” 

That was pretty blunt. But, the booze loosened me up so much, I did ask him to call Ada. So, nothing is off the table at this point. I just shrugged. “Probably.” 

“Oh?” He tilted his head. “Anyone in particular?”

Is he driving at something? “I thought the rules were, only one question.” 

Leon threw his hands up in feigned surrender. “Whatever you say, boss.” 

He said that to me before, but this had a way different tone and it made my mind wonder. My thoughts now making me blush slightly, I took a deep breath an answered. “But, uh. Maybe.” 

Leon raised an eyebrow at my response, but didn’t say anything further. 

I won the next game, which was surprising to me since, I don’t believe either of us were that focused, with how much we had been drinking. Though, both of us have a very high tolerance, I’m pretty sure we feel more than slightly buzzed at this point.

“Alright, Redfield.” Leon turned to me. “What do you got for me this time?”

I turned to face him, I opened my mouth to speak, but what I wanted to ask caused a lump in my throat, that I found difficult to swallow. 

‘Can I kiss you?’ Why was that hard to ask? I just wanted to see, if what I am feeling is true, also consent is important. 

“Oh.” Leon muttered as he scooted closer and leaned towards me. My breath hitched as his face was now only inches away from mine. “So, you want me to be that second guy?” His voice was lower now.

I didn’t know what to say, but my eyes locked with his, and I was lost in a crystal clear sea. Is this okay? Is this something we both want to do? I wondered if it was just the alcohol but, if it was, we would already be all over each other, not questioning and taking things slowly, and neither of us were all that buzzed, let alone drunk. Well, maybe buzzed. 

Either way. 

I just nodded in response. 

“I’m flattered, Redfield.” The way he said that, in such a deep and low tone, sent a slight shiver down my spine. 

Without a second thought, I went and did what I had been wanting to do, for a little while. I reached up and gently brushed his brown hair away from his face, then lightly cupped his cheek. His hair is real soft, more so than it looks. 

I closed the distance of the gap between his lips and mine, in an instant.   
Wow, Leon’s lips are softer than I thought. He had no hesitation in returning the kiss either. Our lips parted, allowing his tongue to brush against my own. I can taste the alcohol on his breath, it tastes sweeter now, like honey. 

I want more. 

In the time our kiss deepened he slid onto my lap, straddling my waist and pinning me to the couch, his hands resting on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me, as we exchanged more tender, deep, increasingly passionate kisses, his soft hair, tickling my cheeks.

I heard the stereo softly playing ‘Animal’ by Deff Leopard, fitting song for the occasion. I’m thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine. While he’s slender, he’s not lacking in muscle, he’s incredibly buff. It’s like having a living, breathing statue up against me. A solid, smooth, brick wall of muscle. Is this what I feel like to him, I wonder. I sunk deeper into the couch as I let my hands wonder, both grabbing his ass. A nice, plump handful. 

His lips broke from mine, trailing kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I felt a sharp pain as he bit down hard. I let out a sharp gasp and my entire frame went tense before relaxing into the sweet sting of his teeth digging into my skin. His tongue gently caressing the newly forming wound, I felt something cold and metal on his tongue, but my mind couldn’t focus. I found my fingers toying with the zipper on his jacket, the familiar sound of it echoed through my ears as I tugged it down. 

His jacket opened up and I wasted no time as I slid my hand from his waist, up under his shirt, feeling his rock hard muscle and soft skin. The fabric stretched and pulled back, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his abs. Nice.

He bit down harder and let out a soft, sexy growl. A low grunt escaped my lips. He released his grip, cold air mixing with the saliva he left, causing the bite mark to sting that much more. His face came back into view, his blue eyes connecting with mine. 

“You wanna keep going?” He asked softly. 

We’re pretty much at the point of no return. We’re in too deep, there’s no turning back now. 

Let’s do this.

“Yeah.” I whispered. 

He smirked a smirk that would make anyone blush. “Okay.” 

My lips returned to his and I held him close as I shifted positions with him. Lowering him down onto the couch and climbing on top of him, pinning my body against his and pinning him to the cushions. My fingertips ran across the leather of his fingerless gloves as my hand slid into his and our fingers laced. Our tongues met before our lips with increasing passion in every kiss now. 

There was something I have been noticing, a cold, metal object against my skin and tongue, along with his passionate kisses. As I explored the round, solid, metal object a bit further. I realized what it was. A tongue stud.   
It feels nice, enhancing the sensation of the current situation. Leon must have noticed because his teeth caught my lower lip. He ran his tongue, along with the cold metal stud along my lip, as if to tease me with it. A shiver ran down my spine as he pulled away, running his teeth along my lower lip. 

I need to bring out that wild and kinky side of him, I need to see what else he can do. My lips traced his jaw line and down his neck and my hands snaked up his navy blue shirt. I felt a strong desire, an insatiable appetite for him. A thirst only he could quench.

The things I want to do to him.

His body tensed as I bit down hard into his neck, his lips pursed together as he stifled his voice. I wanna hear him. I provided light suction, my tongue licking at the new forming wound. A slight whimper escaped his lips, but he didn’t stop there. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands sliding down my pants and onto my bare ass. He gave a light squeeze and pressed his hips against mine, I felt the very obvious, large member that he wanted me to feel as his body began grinding rhythmically against my own. His teasing knows no bounds. I matched his rhythm. 

If that’s how it’s gonna be. 

I managed to pull his shirt up over his chest as I drew myself away from him, drinking in the sight. I bet he looks better with all his clothes off. Those crystal clear, blue eyes gazed up at me, beckoning me to come back. And how could I resist. I descended down upon him once more, letting my lips and tongue explore his body. Starting from his chest and working my way down. He writhed when I zeroed in on a nipple, his breathing quickened, but not even a whimper. I continued on, enjoying the feeling of his surprisingly soft skin and his firm, hard muscles. I went lower, lower, lower, and lower still. Knowing of something else that’s hard and practically bursting out of his pants. I teased the V line in his hips as I fiddled with the top of his black jeans. He wriggled beneath me and let out a slight huff.

Impatient, aren’t we?

Still, I couldn’t help myself either, I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Tugging his pants and his black boxers back, a massive erection popped into my view. That’s…. That’s more than a mouthful. He’s fucking, huge. And it’s been a while since I’ve done this. 

My fingers encircled around it, feeling the size and the soft skin, the blood pumping through, practically throbbing as I held a firm grip and ran my hand up and down a couple times. He took in a deep, sharp breath, as a little precum dripped onto his abs. 

Here it goes. 

I positioned it, and myself, licking the salty liquid off the tip, teasing him ever so slightly with my tongue, before descending down. Making sure to massage every inch with my mouth and tongue as I brought it deeper down my throat. Leon let out a shaky breath as I felt him lean back and enjoy. I pulled my head back, teasing the head before going back down again. I repeated this, scooting down lower and positioning myself to take every inch of him down my throat, until I could reach the base.

He trembled, before he placed a forceful hand on the back of my head, guiding me as I bobbed up and down, salivating more and more, as he started thrusting deeper into my throat. He wrapped his legs around me, pinning me to him. I held his hips, encouraging him, despite the fact that my throat burned and my jaw ached.

I continued as I heard a low, soft moan escape his lips. 

“Yeah… Right there… That’s it…. Just like that, Redfield.” He whispered those words of encouragement and the soft, velvety, sensual way he said it, made me want to hear him talk more.

I increased my pace, his body became more tense. 

“Ah… A...” He tried to speak but, his voice shook and it just turned into heavy panting. Suddenly, He arched his back, his loud moan echoing through my ears, like the sweetest harmony. I felt several successive pumps as my mouth filled quickly with warm, salty fluid. I gulped down the mass amounts of liquid as he fell limp on the couch.

I waited for a bit before slowly pulling away, letting it slide out of my mouth. Wiping away the light trickle of seminal fluid from my lip. He then sat up, letting his leather jacket slide off, before pulling his shirt off too.

He re-positioned me, moving me upright and straddling me once again. Placing soft kisses along my neck, before practically ripping off my own shirt. 

“Not bad, Redfield.” He whispered in a low, husky tone. He stuck out his tongue, using his teeth to toy with the stud, before smirking. “Now, it’s my turn.” 

“Oh my God...” I couldn’t help but mutter out loud, shivering in anticipation. This was gonna feel amazing. 

He slid down onto the floor, on his knees, in front of me, grabbing my hips, he inched my waist forward but kept me leaned back. He spread my legs apart, moving closer as he wasted no time undoing my pants and whipping it out. I relaxed and watched for a moment before closing my eyes to focus on the intense feeling that was about to overtake me. 

I felt his warm breath at first, followed by his wet tongue, and the sharp, hard feeling of that tongue stud, dance on the tip before his lips encircled me. That expert tongue and its stud still giving amazing head game. I took in a deep breath and smiled, ah fuck yes.

His tongue and stud moved down as he descended further, massaging the entire length, rough but gentle. Yeah, tongue studs feel fucking great. He reposition himself, bringing it all deep down his throat, his lips touching the base. God, damn, I swear I feel myself rubbing against his trachia. 

Bobbing up and down, he continued working me with that tongue stud. Fuck…. I mean. FUCK. I moaned loudly, I am enjoying every bit of this and I will let him know. My body tensing, I can feel that familiar build up. Oh God, I am so close…. Just a little more Leon, don’t stop. Please, for the love of God, don’t stop. Another loud moan, I couldn’t even articulate words.

You fucking know what you’re doing and you’re doing it well, Leon. 

“Ah….” I whimpered as he suddenly paused and pulled back, gently kissing the tip. 

Why did he stop? I looked down at him. What a fucking, God damn tease. I was so close.

But, no. He isn’t done yet. He traced the length with just the stud, from tip to base and back up again. 

“Leon...” Was all I could mutter. 

“Say my name again, but louder.” He growled before his lips encircled me once again, right down to the base. His tongue slid out, gently onto my balls, saliva trickled down and that tongue stud of his softly massaged in between. 

“Fuck...” I whispered. 

He moved up and down, continuing that little massage. I can only thank God for tongue studs as I felt the full build up coming back, with ten times more power. He denied me the first time, but the payoff is so much better, I can feel it. I’m gonna….

My body seized up and I was overtaken by the raw sensation of sheer pleasure. I grabbed his head, my fingers clenching a fistful of his hair. “LEON….” I moaned out his name, as I pumped warm seminal fluid down his throat. He swallowed each mouthful with quick succession, gulping down every last bit. I trembled a little, before falling back on the couch, panting and wanting more. 

Leon pulled back, kissing the tip again before making a show of licking his wet lips with that tongue stud. “How do you feel Golden boy?” He shot me a wink.

I want to rearrange your guts, is what I wanted to say, but all I could do was look over to his bedroom door. 

“I was hoping you were thinking the same thing.” Leon stood up and stretched out his hand. “We should get more comfortable.”

Without hesitating, I grabbed his hand and was pulled to my feet, before being lead to his bedroom. In the walk, we shared a couple of deep kisses. 

Felix watched us pass by. Don’t look kitty, I’m about to do some raunchy things to your father.

When we entered his bedroom, in the ensuing chaos between kisses, we got each others pants and underwear off. He does look way better undressed.

I found myself standing behind him, nibbling his neck in teasing fashion as we stood in front of his bed. Then, I shoved him, stomach first, onto the covers. I quickly climbed on top of him and bound his wrists with the restrains attached to the metal frame headboard.

“You’ve been exploring in here.” Leon grinned as he rested his chin on the pillow. “Go ahead, you know what’s in that drawer, select whatever you like.”

Outside the room, I can hear ‘Torture Me’ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers play over his stereo. Once more, fitting, since I want to absolutely destroy him.

Leon is smart, I don’t even question the fact that he knew I was snooping around. He just didn’t care. I opened the drawer and went for the warming lubricant. Don’t really want to hurt him going in, so. 

I squirted some in my hand, rubbing them together and placing my palms on his shoulders, I began gently massaging him as I trailed light kisses down his spine. 

“How very gentle and vanilla of you.” He sighed.

I quickly made my way to the small of his back and glanced down. What a cute, plump, little ass Leon has. Can’t wait to pulverize it. I leaned in closer and bit down, hard, on his right butt cheek.

“Mmph.” He barely stifled a moan. “I see your point.”

I then reared back and with all my might, I spanked him, equally as hard. The loud smack, echoed throughout the room, and a red hand print showed up on his ass, almost immediately.

“Ah!” He let out a half moan, half gasp. 

I want to make it clear, I’m tired of the teasing and tension, I want to get down to business. And I want him to behave. 

“You know that’s just encourage me.” He replied back as I deposited more lubricant in my hand.

“You need to calm down.” I warned.

“Make me.” He growled in a dark tone. 

The things I will do to you, Leon Kennedy.

I grabbed him by the waist with my non lubricated hand and held him in place as I slid a finger into him. Nice and tight, but with some give. He immediately writhed beneath me at the sensation. I boldly slid another finger in, stretching him further. The lubrication providing that nice, warming sensation and an easy passageway.

His moans only muffled by the pillow as I glided my fingers in and out of him, his body rocked with my hand, demanding more. As I toyed with his ass, I used my free hand to lubricate my erection. I can’t wait any longer. I’m gonna give him a lot more. 

I moved my hand away and grabbed his hips for leverage, before plunging myself deep inside him. The tight, soft, flesh completely enveloping me as I entered him. It’s pure, heavenly bliss. I slid right down to the base, my pelvis, pressed against his buttocks.

He lifted his head and cried out to the heavens. I let out as soft moan myself, as I felt him clench and make the sensation tighter around me as I penetrated him, nearly doubling over from the incredible feeling, of him tightening around me. I looked at him, and he looked back, making eye contact with me. He grinned and winked. 

God, he knows what he’s doing, and the way he did that, is so. Fucking. Hot. 

I pulled back and thrust into him again, fast and hard, the bed jerked and the headboard slammed against the wall. Leon let out another moan before giving me that same grin. 

“Do you want to wake the neighbors, Chris.” He growled. 

“Oh Leon.” I lowered my voice as I grabbed his hips falling into a rhythm as I thrust into him again and again and again. He leaned into it, matching my rhythm. I leaned down, whispering in his ear as he panted heavily. “I won’t stop until this whole damn apartment complex knows my name.” 

Leon chuckled, but his laugh soon devolved into the sweet sound of him moaning. I went back into my upright position and looked down as we moved, watching as I disappeared in and out of him. The feeling is intoxicating but the view is lovely too. 

I wonder how much you can take, Leon.

I have to slam him against the headboard a couple more times because he would writhe and buck beneath me. 

Leon is quite a wild ride. It’s gonna take a lot to tame him, let alone break him. 

His moaning went from soft, sweet cries of pleasure, to pure, primal screaming to the high heavens. I leaned over, increasing my pace, as I rail into him. I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the nape, I bit down into his neck, clamping my jaw down tight.

“Chris!” He cried out in a gasp. 

That’s right, Leon. Scream for me. Let them know, let everyone know, that Chris Redfield is giving it to you hard and raw. Let them know how much you love it. Sorry, not sorry Ada Wong, tonight Leon is mine. And mine alone. 

Just then, I spotted the ‘love cuffs’ in the drawer, and I realized something. I want to see his face. I slowed down my pacing, released the grip my jaw had on his neck and grabbed the cuffs. 

“Please, don’t stop.” He begged. 

“Hey!” My hand slid up to the back of his head and I pulled him by his hair, turning his head, forcing him to look at me. “I make the orders around here.” I’m not sure what came over me, but I’m real into it. I grinned at his surprised expression. “And you’re going to take it, just like you are now, like the fucking slut you are. Do I make myself clear?” My hand still having a firm grasp of his hair, I gave it another yank. “Bitch.” 

Leon’s soft, pale, blue eyes gazed back at me in mild disbelief, his mouth hung agape. But, the slight blush on his face and the look in those eyes told me everything. He is absolutely loving being humiliated like this. 

“Yes sir.” He muttered back softly. 

“Good.” I growled, before kissing him deeply, letting my tongue feel that stud once more. He moaned softly against my lips.  
I pulled away briefly and undid the bed restraints, pinning his wrists behind him, I put him in the cuffs. Then, I moved upright, and without pulling out of him, I grabbed him by the leg and spun him around to face me. I grabbed him by the hips and continued our rhythm. He wrapped his legs around my waist and used his lower body strength to move with my pacing, since his wrists are restrained behind his back, but damn can he move. 

I moved one hand to his massive erection, dripping sticky precum onto him. I got a firm grasp, running my hand up and down the entire length, from base to tip in time with our rhythmic movements. Which have now increased to what they were before, I was back to railing into him, fast and hard. 

Only this time, he was getting a bit too loud, as I hit just the right sweet spot, deep inside him. The whole neighborhood will hear him at this point. Knowing his legs have a firm grip on my waist, I let go of his hip and moved that free hand to his neck. My fingers encircling his throat, I squeezed tightly, closing his airway. 

“Shhhhh.” I cooed to him. I could see him grin as he gasped for air. 

My grip was eventually lost as we increased our pace even more, my pelvis practically slapping into his buttocks, fast, hard, and rough. Me hand slid from his neck as my body felt numb. I made one final thrust and his legs tightened their grip around my waist, pinning me to him. A warm, tingly sensation spread from my pelvis through my entire body as I feel myself erupt inside him. My hand felt those successive pumps as he ejaculated copious amounts all over himself. His own white stream of seminal fluid showering him. Getting all over, even in his hair. 

“Ah… Fuck.” He had arched his back and cried out in ecstasy.

“Leon!” I cried out his name as I hit my orgasm too. Closing my eyes for a brief moment to focus on that feeling. Then looking back at him. 

There it is. That face I wanted to see. His eyes shut tightly in both a hard and soft expression, arched back, mouth open, crying out in pleasure. Only masked by the shower of his own seamen, that coated and dripped down his face and muscular, slim physique. Leon’s cum face. 

We stayed like that for a moment. Hanging onto the sweet feeling before collapsing in a heap. I leaned over, resting my forehead to his hard abdomen. Still inside him, though I heard the dripping and felt the puddle that was quickly forming underneath us. I wrapped my arms around him and undid the love cuffs. He ran his fingers through my hair as I held him. The white liquid still trickling down and dripping off his body. I kissed his stomach, the salty taste of his sweat and cum lingered on my lips. 

“Hey Chris.” Leon spoke after a while.

“Yeah?” I responded. 

“Did you really call me a bitch a moment ago?” He questioned.

“Yeah, and a slut too. But, that’s okay.” I slid out of him and let him lay on the bed as I crawled up to meet him face to face. “You’re my bitch.” I kissed him. 

He smirked against my lips and let out a soft chuckle before returning the kiss.  
Hours later, we got the lights out and slipped under the covers. Considering how late it got, it was made apparent that I will be staying over with Leon for the night. That I did not mind. 

I found myself propped up in bed using the light of his lamp to read the book he kept on his nightstand, Pride and Prejudice, interesting selection. Leon is sound asleep, draped over me, head resting on my chest. I stroke his soft hair, lightly, every now and again when I reach up to turn the pages. He lets out a little, gentle snore from time to time.

I shut the book and set it back down, being careful not wake him. I was about to turn off the nightstand lamp, when Felix caught my eye, he was sitting atop my pants that were sprawled out on the bed. I debated scrolling through my phone, but there is nothing on social media that would interest me right now. Another package sticking out of my pocket caught my eye. A box of cigarettes. 

I rarely smoke anymore, so I had completely forgot they were in there. Those were pants I hadn’t worn in a long time, I think there is a lighter in them too. I figured after a night of exciting, rigorous activity, I could use something to relax. I smirked back at Leon as he slept. Rigorous enough to make him sleep like a baby. The memories from hours before flashed back through my mind, and I savored each and every one of them. 

My only regret is I don’t have Ada Wong’s phone number. I could have taken a picture and sent it to her with the caption, ‘Hey, I fucked your boyfriend.’ 

I sighed and carefully grabbed the package, once again, being sure not to wake Leon. I popped one of the little sticks out, into my mouth and tossed the package aside. As I went for the lighter, a hand shot up, snatching the cigarette and crushing it. It was then tossed aside.

“That shit’s bad for you.” Leon muttered as he raised his head. “Besides, I don’t want that smell in my room.”

“Sorry. I should have asked.” I smiled. “It’s a rarity for me, now a days, anyway.”

“Careful, it could become an addiction again.” Leon sighed.

“Maybe, I have a new addiction.” I grinned at him.

“And what would that be?” He shot me a questioning glance.

“I’m looking right at him.” I couldn’t help myself, he walked right into that one.

Leon closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head. “Smooth, Redfield.” He simply muttered. 

He scooted up closer, his face inches from my own. “Just letting you know, I don’t want to kiss someone with smokers breath.” 

“You kissed me.” I commented back. 

“You don’t have smokers breath.” 

I shrugged. “I rarely do, now a days.”  
Leon didn’t respond back, he just leaned in and kissed me, deeply. There it is, that tongue stud I came to love. He pulled back and kissed me again, more passionately, another kiss followed that one. 

He pulled back, and his eyes met with mine, the light of the nightstand lamp reflected in those piercing blue eyes. My own eyes caught a glimpse of something and focused in on his shoulder. In the dim light of the lamp, I could see it. A scar, from a bullet wound. I reached up and ran my fingers along the marked skin. The scar felt rough, but the skin felt soft. I remember Leon told me about what happened with that. Shot protecting that woman. Just another reason to hate Ada Wong. 

Leon grabbed my hand. “That tickles.” Was all he murmured.

“Did she ever kiss it better?” I asked, unflinching as he still held my wrist.

“What?” He looked confused. “No.” He said after a while. 

I responded by lifting my head and gently kissing the scar. I rested my head back down on the pillow and smiled at him. He glanced away sheepishly, before pinning my wrist to the bed, the covers falling away from both of us as he swung his leg around me, straddling me. He pressed his pelvis against mine, wanting me to feel that familiar form. He’s really fucking hard.

He descended upon me, kissing me, hard, deeply and passionately. I wrapped my arms around him, holding his body against mine.

He began grinding, slowly against me. Damn he’s horny, and it’s rubbing off on me as well. I heard Felix jump off the bed.

Yeah kitty, you don’t need to be here to see this.

My hands traveled down and grabbed his ass, clutching it tightly as I rocked with him. We began painting heavily against each others lips before he pulled away, and we both gasped for air.

“You wanna..” He began breathlessly.

I’m just as hard as he is. I’m ready for round two. “Yeah.” 

We had put most everything away, but he eagerly went for the lubricant in that drawer, wasting no time to liberally lubricate me from base to tip. The warming sensation just made me that more eager for him. 

He positioned himself over me, propping himself up on his knees. It glistened in the light of the nightstand lamp before Leon slowly descended down. I watched as each inch disappeared inside him, felt the soft, tight flesh wrap around me, until I’m balls deep in him. His legs splayed out, taking it all in. 

He shifted and began to move himself up and down, bouncing upon me. The intense, overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling was one thing, but the beautiful view, even in the dim light, as he moved on top of me was a whole other level of amazing. 

He grabbed my hands and placed them on himself, encouraging me to touch his body. I was more than happy to oblige, running my hands all over him as I matched his rhythm, taking in his soft skin and those firm muscles. 

One of my hands rested on his hip, the other one traveled to his, huge erection. Wrapping my fingers around it, I began rubbing him up and down, base to head, precum dripped onto my stomach. 

“Oh, Leon.” I moaned as I took in the view.

He shifted once more, intertwining his legs under mine as he leaned over, tensing his muscles and making the feeling tighter, enhancing it. He found leverage by resting his hands on my shoulders. My hand that had been resting on his hip glided onto his ass. I squeezed his buttock in a firm grasp and arched my back, making sure each thrust goes deep inside him. 

The bed shook and creaked below us and if the headboard wasn’t metal, it would be broken by now. Panting heavily, our breathless moans filling what was once the silence of the room. My eyes focused up and that’s when I saw it, mirrors on the ceiling. I can see everything. 

And oh my God, what a damn fine view. Seeing me sliding in and out of Leon like that, I want it etched into my mind forever. Not only does that look amazing, it feels divine. A part of my wished there was a camera in there recording as I really give it to Leon. And if there is, I want him to send it to me. 

“Harder...” Leon moaned breathlessly, the sound caressing my eardrums. I did as instructed, tightening my grip around his throbbing member as my hand moved. “Faster...” He demanded, and I quickened my pace. 

“Just like that...” His words trailed of into loud moans. 

“Ah… Leon...” I gasped as Leon arched his back as our pace quickened, getting rougher and faster.

Then, he shot upright, clenching himself around me, slamming himself down upon me as he cried out in pleasure. I threw my head back and let out a similar cry as I thrust up deep into him. I felt those successive pumps as warm seamen sprayed out from him and rained down upon my body, the white bursts of liquid completely covering me. My own ejaculate from inside him, quickly began seeping out and began trickling down my pelvis.

Leon grinned down at me, seeing me dripping with his own fluids. “Payback, Chris.” Was all he said. I immediately knew, this was his way of getting back at me for making him cum all over himself. He lowered himself down onto me, resting his body against mine. Seems he doesn’t mind that much if he’s cuddling with me after he came on me. 

Still, the opportunity presented itself.

With my hand still placed on his ass, I gave it one little squeeze before pulling my arm back and coming down hard, smacking his ass. The loud clap of my hand against his bare skin, echoed through the room and so did the moan that followed as his body flinched against the sting. 

“Behave yourself.” I growled in his ear.

“Ah, no promises.” He whispered in a low voice back. “Especially, if that’s my punishment.” 

“Maybe I should change up the punishment then.” 

“Do you want sleep?” He warned. “You will be up all night punishing me, Redfield. I will still refuse to learn my lesson.”

“Defiant.” I paused and smirked. “I kinda like that. Maybe I’ll have to choke you into submission.” 

“Please do.” Leon shot me a wink. “I kinda like when you do that.” 

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, he sunk into me as I pulled the covers back over us and turned off the nightstand lamp. Leon sighed, resting his head under my chin. 

“I like being in your arms like this. It’s like being held by a big, teddy bear.” He yawned as sleep began to overtake him once more. 

I felt myself blush. I never expected something so cute to come out of Leon’s mouth. “I’m flattered, Leon.” 

“I’m gonna call you Bearfield.” He murmured.

“Fitting.” I muttered back, feeling my own eyelids becoming heavy.

The light of day streamed in through the window panes and I could feel the sun rays bouncing off my eyelids as I lay on my side. I attempted to hide my face, burying it in something soft next to me, that I held close to me.

Ah… Not thing. Someone next to me. I had my arms around Leon’s sleeping form, holding him close to me. I had nestled my face against the back of his head, his hair tickled my nose. 

He smells nice. If I had to place my finger on the particular scent. The most I could describe it is a combination of incense, hard alcohol and sex. And considering the circumstances… Well, it makes sense.

I listened to his breathing as he slept, still too tired to open my eyes, I smiled and lightly kissed the back of his head, as I began to doze back off.

Then, I heard chatter, a meow specifically. The only sharp noise to cut through the otherwise silent air. It occurred to me that Leon’s big stereo had stopped playing music. Soon, I heard another noise and I felt the presence of another figure leap up onto the bed. Four paws pitter-pattered over to us. I heard soft purring as a cold nose booped me, lightly sniffing me.

Leon stirred and inhaled sharply, I felt him shift in my arms and light flooded in as his head moved. 

“Felix...” He muttered groggily. “You probably want breakfast, don’t you?… Alright.” 

I felt his body shift away from me and I let out a displeased grunt, wrapping my arms tighter around him, pulling him back to me. Pinning his body against mine, I nuzzled my face into the back of his head again, placing a light kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Chris...” He muttered. I felt him twist himself to look at me, so I released my grip slightly, giving him enough room to turn and face me. I felt him draw nearer, I felt his lips against mine. I returned the soft kiss. 

“I’ll make you breakfast too.” He murmured as he pulled away.

I do like breakfast. 

I released my grasp on him and let him slip out of my arms, much to my dismay. The smell of him still lingered on me. I instinctively pulled the covers over me to block out the sun as I heard Leon walk out of the room, Felix following closely behind. 

I heard him in the kitchen, pouring cat food into the little metal dish. I heard more shuffling noises, like he’s cleaning up and putting stuff away. I heard him walk back into the room, and open his closet, I rolled over, opening my eyes slightly, and peeked out at him. He was hanging up his leather jacket, with the white stripes down the arms of it. 

Oh yeah, I guess half our clothes were still in the living room. I shut my eyes again as I heard him walk back over to the bed. He sat down, on the far corner, facing the window. I heard him let out a soft sigh and pick up his acoustic guitar. I listened as he strummed a bit and started playing the intro to Heart’s ‘Crazy On You’. I smiled a little to myself, a kinky guy through and through. Another sigh as he put the instrument back in it’s place. I was a bit disappointed, I wanted to hear him play more, He has talent. Though, after what I experienced last night, I know Leon has pretty magical fingers.

“I need a shower.” He spoke after a while. My ears perked up, I should probably take one too. I listened as he entered the bathroom and soon enough, I heard the sound of running water. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in bed. 

“I can’t let him waste water. We should share a shower between the two of us.” I said to myself, eagerness swelled within me and I bolted out of bed and hastily made my way to the bathroom. Leon turned from the shower stall as I swung open the bathroom door. Water trickled down his hair and skin, I couldn’t help but notice his neck was covered in bruises and bite marks, obviously from me.

He chuckled. “That didn’t take long.”

I said nothing, opting to make a B-line for the shower, quickly stepping in. I felt the warm water cascade upon me and with Leon in my sights, and in range, I pounced. He moaned softly against my lips as I pinned him against the wall and caught him in a passionate kiss, which almost instantly deepened.

Mmm, that tongue stud makes me weak. 

“Wanna get a little more dirty before we clean up?” I offered as our lips parted. 

“Aren’t you getting tired, Redfield?” He grinned.   
“Not of you or of this.” I pulled him away from the wall and spun him around, I caught a firm grasp of his wrists, which still had burns and marks from the restraints and cuffs, and pinned them above his head, against the wall, bending him over slightly. I grabbed his waist with my other hand and pressed myself, firmly against his buttocks. Physically displaying my serious case of morning wood. 

“Why don’t you pull my hair again? I was kinda into that.” He sassed. 

He moaned softly, when I spanked him, the water added a different sound when it echoed. 

“Didn’t I tell you, I give the orders and you need to behave yourself?” I growled. 

“Fucking choke me.” He moaned in a low tone. 

I moved my hand from his hip to the front of his neck, my fingers feeling his trachea before I clasped his throat in a firm grip. He gasped, his body tensing up, as I let myself give into his demands for once. 

“That what you want? Bitch.” I lowered my own voice to a snarl. 

He nodded, letting out a breathless moan as I closed off his air way. I eventually released my grip and he smirked as he took in precious air with heavy gasps. 

My hand moved from his neck and ran up to the back of his head. I yanked his hair. “Are you gonna follow orders now?”

“Whatever you say, boss.” His voice is low and husky as he continued to pant. 

I smirked. The water from the shower here should provide enough, but just in case, I made note of the bottle of water soluble lubricant. This should all do just fine.

After testing the ambiance of Leon’s bathroom and discovering how loud his voice echo’s when the both of us our having a good time with each other, we cleaned ourselves up and were sure to rinse off the shower wall, which Leon came all over. I had almost forgotten how fun, warm and pleasant shower sex can be. I’ll have to thank him for reminding me. 

Despite how sore I felt down there, right about now, probably due to excessive use. I couldn’t help but smirk as I watch Leon stumble out of the shower, legs shaking and body quaking, like he’s about to collapse. While he has incredible stamina, I can tell, I absolutely wrecked him. And I can’t help but admire my work. 

“Need any help?” I cooed to him in a manner to which I can stroke my ego to. 

He brushed it aside and smirked back. “I’m fine. Get yourself dressed Redfield, I’ll make you breakfast.”

As he put on a pair of sweat pants, the only thing he was gonna wear apparently, he asked me if I wanted to have my clothes washed, informing me he has a washer and dryer in the room next to his bedroom.

I declined and got myself dressed. I found the package of smokes, and crushed cigarette from the other night and decided to toss all of it in the bathroom garbage. My dentist gave me hell for that habit anyway. I caught a glimpse of my neck in the bathroom mirror. Bruises, hickies, bite marks, Leon did a number on me too, had a nice sting to the light touch, a reminder of all the fun we had. 

I walked out of the bedroom to see that sure enough, there is another room next to Leon’s bedroom, he had opened the door and was throwing stuff in his washing machine. A small room with a washer, dryer and hanging rack, and a shelf with detergents. Usually apartments aren’t this swanky, but an agent for the DSO usually has pretty deep pockets.

I made myself comfy, petting Felix as I scrolled through Netflix. Sounds emanating from the kitchen as Leon prepared breakfast. I found Rick and Morty and decided on that. 

“Need any help?” I called back to him. 

“Nah, I got it covered.” Leon paused. “How do you like your eggs?” 

“Scrambled. With melted cheese on top.” I answered back. 

“You know who else is a good top?” Leon grinned back at me. 

“Goddammit Leon.” I chuckled and shook my head. 

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be shy.” Leon winked. “You weren’t before.” 

I felt myself blushing, he’s making me feel some type of way. I focused back on the show to relax myself. I can see why that bitch in red couldn’t help but get close to him. She’s gonna have to deal with me stealing him away though. Hell, not long after he brought over a mug of hot coffee too, while sipping on his own cup of joe. He’s definitely going out of his way. If she’s gonna keep running away, I’ll happily snatch him up.

After the sounds of food being made, dishes being done and a couple episodes. Leon walked over and sat down with two plates, handing one to me. A full stack of pancakes, with butter and syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage and crispy bacon.

He really went all out. 

“I didn’t have hashbrowns.” Leon sighed as he began eating his food. 

“That’s fine man, this is more than enough.” I dug in. Tastes just like the greasy breakfast diners would make. It’s fucking delicious. “This is so good.” I spoke between mouthfuls.

“Heh, thanks.” He grinned at me.

We ate in silence and watched the TV, occasionally laughing at the clever jokes that came with Rick and Morty. Leon cleaned up our plates after we were finished. I rubbed my stomach, satisfied. He came back with two full glasses of water. 

“We need to hydrate, we drank a lot last night.” Leon gestured to one of the glasses.  
“I think you underestimate my alcohol tolerance.” I smirked.

“I have a pretty high tolerance too.” He commented. “Still, it’s probably healthier if we drink water or something. And from experience, dealing with Arias while hungover was not fun.”

“You make a good point.” I chuckled. “I think I quenched a different kind of thirst last night.” I winked. 

He turned to me with a grin. “Is that so?” His voice lowered.

“Yeah.” I matched his tone. 

He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back. 

It’s gonna be like this again. Not that I’m complaining. 

The sound of my ringing phone cut through the air. Leon pulled away from me and disgruntled, I answered.

“Yeah?” 

“Chris, where are you?! I have been texting you for two hours!” Nadia’s voice shouted back through the receiver. “We have an important meeting in one hour.” 

“Shit. That’s right.” I muttered out loud, shaking my head. “I’m on my way.” I hung up. 

“Sounds like you have to get going, Golden boy.” Leon nodded. 

I downed the glass of water and sighed. “Yeah, can I at least get a good bye kiss?”

He smiled and shook his head before leaning over again. We shared one, final, tender kiss. “Till next time.” He whispered. 

And, he sent me off on my way. 

“Where were you?” Nadia continued to demand as I walked into the meeting room. 

“Was hanging out with Leon. You remember him. We got his help on the Arias case.” I answered.

“Mmhmm. I remember, wasn’t that long ago.” DC had his nose buried in another book. “DSO agent in the leather jacket, can take out a whole damn hoard of those things with a Sentinel Nine.” 

“Has pretty cool hair as well.” Nadia added before gesturing to my neck. “So, are you gonna tell me he’s the one that gave you that?”

Shit. I forgot about the hickies and bite marks, I would think I would remember these things.

“Ah… Well.” I reached up and put my hand to my neck, feeling that familiar sting.

DC snapped his book shut and quirked his eyebrow at me. 

“Did you two fuck?” Nadia questioned. 

“Okay, it’s about time we start that meeting.” I try and dodge.

“Oh my God, you guys fucked.” She giggled. “I guess he rides more than a Ducati.” 

I thought back to the moment Leon straddled me on his bed the other night. My face flushed red. 

Yeah, he really knows how to ride more than a motorcycle.

I snapped back to reality, shaking my head and glaring at both Nadia and DC who were giggling like school children. “We have a meeting. Remember?” 

Just then, my phone rang. I glanced down at the contact before answering. Unfortunately, twiddle dee and twiddle dumb saw as well. 

It read, ‘Leon’. Shit…

“He gonna talk about the good time you had.” DC held back a giggle.

“Tell him to send nudes.” Nadia joined in. 

I narrowed my eyes and answered it. “Hey man.” 

Suddenly, Nadia swiped the phone and put it on speaker. 

Don’t. Say. Anything. Lewd. Kennedy.

“Hey, Chris. You left your wallet here.” Leon’s voice came through the speaker. 

Oh…. Well, shit.

“Well fuck, must have slipped my mind. Thanks man.” I answered back.

“No problem.” He responded. 

I was about to say my goodbyes and hang up but, Nadia cut in. 

“So, how’s Chris Redfield between the sheets, Agent Kennedy?” 

Holy fuck. No. 

“Pretty damn great. Why do you ask?” Leon answered back in the most nonchalant fashion. Nadia looked like she was about to lose it. 

“So you and him did fuck?” She inquired. 

“Several times. You want the details?”

I knew Nadia was about to ask everything from the bedroom to the shower and cut in. 

“Leon, I’ll pick up my wallet after this meeting. Talk to you then.” 

“See you later, Golden boy.” We hung up. 

Nadia was about to say something more, but the big bosses at the top started filtering in the room. Thank God, that call ended when it did. DC handed me a jacket with a high collar, that will cover up the hickies. I put it on.

Still, I quickly clicked on Leon’s name and sent him a quick text. 

‘You’re really gonna have to be punished after that. I’m gonna tame your ass.’ I put a winky face at the end and sent it. Don’t know why the emoji, but it seemed to fit. 

My phone buzzed almost immediately as the meeting started, and the figure heads were droning on. 

‘Choke me, Redfield.’ Leon sent back with a kissy face. 

I really want to fuck him again. 

It was pretty much standard annual report type shit. 

“Right.” I spoke up as it became my time to talk. “Now, I don’t want to keep you all here for long, so let’s make this short and simple.” 

“He has to get back to his twink.” Nadia snorted. 

“I’m sorry?” One of the higher ups spoke up. 

“It’s nothing.” I side eyed Nadia and continued on. 

As soon as it was over, I avoided DC and Nadia poking fun at me and simply told them I’m picking up my wallet.

I sent a text to Leon as I got into the taxi I flagged down, ‘I’m coming.’

‘You will be and so will I.’ He sent back. 

Yeah, I like this new addiction. Much better than smoking.


End file.
